ToySackboyLBP2
ToySackboyLBP2, commonly known as simply "Toy", is a user who joined OT around mid-2013. He had 26k posts on his main account when it was deleted, and has around 47k posts out of all his accounts combined. After his main account was deleted he moved to the account NoShootSherlock. He eventually changed accounts again and moved to PureMail. He was also the owner of the infamous OT Bonzi accounts. For info about them, go here. Appearance Starting in February of 2014 and lasting until August, Toy wore a red torso with skin-coloured arms and blue legs. His more known costume is his iconic neon green outfit. He wore this outfit for over 16 months, and it has had many different variations. These costumes are known for using many limited faces and hats. Starting in early-February 2016, Toy abandoned his neon green costume and moved onto being a talkbar lookalike, later changing to a billabob ''lookalike a few weeks later. Ever since around April 2016 however, he has stuck with a red/orange avatar of which he has kept to this day. Reputation & Personality Toy started out OT as a kind and happy person most of the time but has now become gradually more mean. Toy states he was just "being happy-go-lucky to fit in" but has now become "the real" him. History 'November 2011 - January 2012' Toy originally joined ROBLOX on November 25, 2011 under the name KaiThePie (Kai is Toy's real name). As he was younger at the time, the account used safechat. Kai done different things each month on ROBLOX. In November, he attempted to make ships at his starter place. In December, he played different ROBLOX Titanic games with his IRL friend, ''battlefield123456789. In January, he hung around with his other IRL friends, patchpuppy, funkyfish4, SSMMUURRFF, and DundeeSmurf. January 2012 - Early 2013 With Kai wanting more account freedom, he created a new one on January 28, 2012, named ToySackboyLBP2 and lied about his age to have freechat. He started out as just a normal ROBLOX player, but when he met fellow OTer DynamicFail later in 2012, known as Baradrim at the time, he was convinced to start posting in the forums. He initially started posting in ATR from late-2012 to early-2013. 2013 - January 2015 Toy moved to S&I and stayed there from mid-to-late-2013. Finally in early-2014, he joined OT and he has posted there ever since. He has made many friends in ROBLOX outside of the forums, such as ThePixelatedCookie, BobTheYummyTaco, bowdown78, and many others. He has also made many OT friends, such as dralion, Scottie3, LeafMasterDavid, kart345, SDmanSD, billabob, and FoxerzXD. His favorite OTer is Oshmoo. After Toy became bored of foruming and ROBLOX in general, he quit in December 2014/January 2015. 2015 Toy came back to OT in July of 2015 and hit 3,000 posts around a month later. On August 8th, he started foruming secretly under a different name and personality: bonzibuddy696969. In just a month, Bonzi became one of the most respected OTers in OT history. In October, Bonzi was deleted. He started using bonzibuddy69696969 as the newest account, but was deleted again in December. After using 6bonzi69buddy9 and getting deleted once more, he eventually decided to end his Bonzi hoax. Toy later revealed he was Bonzi and proved it by showing a picture of all 3 Bonzi accounts' deletion notices. January - March 2016 Toy has become very controversial due to his harsh opinions and his constant thread baiting. Despite this, he has become quite popular and is well-respected by many OTers. He is also very famous for hosting OT Dubtrack parties. Starting in January, Toy started being dedicated to posting on OT and earned more than 5,000 posts in a single month. April 2016 - December 2016 Starting April of 2016 Toy has changed his personality drastically, going from an always happy person to a down-to-earth cynical person. This has caused many OTers to lose respect for him but Toy states he doesn't care as long he is being himself. He is still a widely-respected forumer. Starting in May he began to post much less, going from around 150 posts a day to barely 30-40 overnight. Toy says this is because he is using his free time to work on other things he enjoys outside of ROBLOX. Starting on May 25th he has started posting more again. On August 30, 2016, He got terminated and began to use his old account NoShootSherlock as his new main. Eventually, he got bored of OT and took a very long break in late December. April 2017 - present Four months after his break he finally returned, still using NoShootSherlock. He has been an active poster since then. Account History Toy has had many different "main" OTing accounts. These are those accounts: # TheOTMaster / 'July - August 2014 # ToySackboyLBP2 '/ 'August 2014 - August 2015 # bonzibuddy696969 '/ 'August - October 2015 # bonzibuddy69696969 '/ 'October - December 2015 # ToySackboyLBP2 (again) '/ 'December 2015 - August 2016 # NoShootSherlock '/ 'August 2016 - May 2017 # PureMail '/ '''May 2017 - present Incidents Toy seems to miss many OT incidents, although these are the ones he has took part in or witnessed: * OT Phishing Incident: He witnessed the incident. * Fart Account Incidents: He used a fart account a few times. * Starbucks Incident: He once raided Starbucks himself with a few other OTers. * OT vs. Frappe War: He took part similar to the Starbucks incident. * R+ Embedding Incident: He was one of the people on R+'s side. * plug.dj Shutdown Incident: OT was at his party when plug.dj shut down. * OTAlert Incident: He was the one who owned the group. Alternate Accounts Toy has too many alts to list on this page. A full list of every single account he owns can be found here: CLICK HERE is really outdated Thread Types Controversial Threads Some of Toy's threads are notorious for being quite controversial. Sometimes he purposely posts controversial opinions to start flame wars or generate discussion. A small amount of these are bait threads, but Toy still argues anyway, as stated by him "I just want to get the point across". A lot of these types of threads have caused Toy to get banned many, many times. OT Interactive Threads Usually on his alt, IFindThisQuiteFunny, he posts different OT interactive threads. His most famous one is his "A Simple Morning" series. His original thread didn't get much popularity as it was posted in morning OT, however, the 2.0 thread got over 50 replies. This OT interactive is different to others as it has different pre-set endings to be found. he also has made two OT interactives that are currently on hiatus: * OTRPG: The Ultimate RPG * OT Interactive - The Last Hour Misc. He posts "ask me anything" threads quite frequently which usually get about 30 replies. Every time he comes home from school he always posts a "I HAVE RETURNED" thread to announce his arrival. Post Count Milestones '''ToySackboyLBP2 * 1,000 Posts - Mid 2014 * 2,000 Posts - Early 2015 * 3,000 Posts - August 4th, 2015 '(http://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=169972402) * 4,000 Posts - '''December 6th, 2015 '(http://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=169972402) * 5,000 Posts - 'January 6th, 2016 ''(http://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=181175503) * 6,000 Posts - January 16th, 2016 '(http://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=181792120) * 7,000 Posts - '''January 23rd, 2016 '(http://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=182262632) * 8,000 Posts - 'January 31st, 2016 '(http://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=182754261) * 9,000 Posts - 'February 7th, 2016 '(http://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=183178527) ' * 10,000 Posts - '''February 17th, 2016 '(http://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=183797403) * 11,000 Posts - March 4th, 2016 * 12,000 Posts - March 15th, 2016 '(http://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=185386257) * 13,000 Posts - '''March 24th, 2016 '(http://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=185978243) * 14,000 Posts - '''April 3rd, 2016 (http://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=186698462) * 15,000 Posts - April 21st, 2016 '(https://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=187823141) * 16,000 Posts - '''May 4th, 2016 '(http://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=188571317) * 17,000 Posts - '''May 15th, 2016 * 18,000 Posts - May 27th, 2016 '''(https://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=189828807) * 19,000 Posts - '''June 10th, 2016 (https://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=190975760) * 20,000 Posts - June 22nd, 2016 (https://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=191777267) * 21,000 Posts - July 1st, 2016 '(https://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=192526769) * 22,000 Posts - '''July 11th, 2016 '(https://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=193360425) * 23,000 Posts - 'July 20th, 2016 '(https://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=194123930) * 24,000 Posts - 'July 26th, 2016 '(https://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=194603108) * 25,000 Posts - '''August 2016 * 26,000 Posts - August 2016 NoShootSherlock * 1,000 Posts - April 24th, 2016 '''(https://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=188073714) * 2,000 Posts - '''October 2016 * 3,000 Posts - November 2016 * 4,000 Posts - December 2016 * 5,000 Posts - December 2016 * 6,000 Posts - April 2017 * 7,000 Posts - April 2017 * 8,000 Posts - April 30th, 2017 '(https://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=215649226) * 9,000 Posts - '''May 10th, 2017 '(https://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=216365781) * 10,000 Posts - 'May 20th, 2017 '(https://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=216987143) '''PureMail * 1,000 Posts - May 31st, 2017 '''(https://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=217837485) '''Alts * ToySackboyLBP2Alt - 1,000 Posts - 'March 4th, 2016 '(Terminated) * ToySackboyLBP2AltV2a - 1,000 Posts - 'May 31st, 2016 '(Terminated) * ToySackbonzi69696969 - 1,000 Posts - 'July/August 2016 '(Terminated) * IFindThisQuiteFunny - 1,000 Posts - 'May 13th, 2017 '(https://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=216568772) Category:Controversial OTers Category:Female Category:Deleted OTers